


Carver's Grand Daughter

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big tit appreciation, F/M, Knotting, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Left on his own Garrett has a lot to learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> References to past Rape/Non-Con

Garrett sat at a desk in his history class. He was naked but no one else saw that. To them he looked as he always had. That was what Garrett wanted them to see. If any of them saw the tail twitching in agitation protruding from his backside or the sharp horns on his head they’d likely scream and run for the door. Keeping everyone from seeing the real him had become like breathing, something you just did.

He was attempting to pay attention to the professor’s voice rather than her massive tits encased in a dressy shirt. Keeping up appearances by going to class and work was proving extremely difficult. It wasn’t just his professors or his boss. He’d given in to the urge one night after the store was closed and pounded him over the hood of a car in the parking lot. It was absolutely everyone.

The girl next to him, he wanted to bury himself in her fine ass. The football player in the last row he wanted up his ass, possibly more than one member of that particular team. The guy who brushed against him in the hall, the women he paid in the convenience store, the couple that lived next door. Absolutely everyone he saw he wanted to fuck. Garrett wasn’t sure if this was normal or if it had something to do with how young he was. Keeping his mind off of his cock was quite the task.

For a little over two weeks one of them had shown up every night. The hours that followed were nothing but sex. It was too dangerous for them to keep coming over however. Anders had explained that’s how Stefan had gotten Carver, because Neria couldn’t stay away. Rather than get them in trouble Garrett had assured them he’d be fine. When they were ready he’d confront Stefan and hopefully get the better of him. Until then, no one could suspect that Garrett was now an incubus.

So far he’d managed to act fairly normal. There were a few slips, like his boss and possibly Ms. Trevelyan. He slept when he could and fed at night. Sex happened with many random strangers whenever he had a place relatively hidden to fuck in. Not having seen either of his siblings or his lover or Neria for the last month he couldn’t ask them any questions and a rather important one had cropped up. He wasn’t sure what was taking them so long in the first place but suspected it had something to do with Stefan.

His education was necessarily brief. After he’d managed to knot he hadn’t knotted anyone since. Starting another brood wasn’t the point of turning him but it was getting very difficult to stop that knot from swelling. According to Neria and Anders, they knotted each other all the time. Garrett couldn’t help but wonder how often Stefan knotted one of them. 

Garrett watched Ms. Trevelyan’s breasts as she talked, thinking of how much he wanted to fuck them. He watched them jiggle as she stepped away from the board, now wanting his dick deep inside her core, pounding her and making them bounce for him. Tapping the underside of the desk with his hard cock Garrett slouched and watched her, his tail constantly moving. She’d make an absolutely stunning succubus and that’s exactly what she might be if he put his cock anywhere near her cunt.

He closed his eyes and squeezed his cock, thinking of her breasts. His dick would disappear between them and Garrett imagined tweaking her nipples while she held them together. Garrett licked his lips and opened his eyes, stroked his cock slowly while he watched his professor walk back to the board. It would be so easy to walk up behind her and whisper in her ear, sweep the desk clean and bury himself between her legs. Her skirt would be rucked up and he’d carefully extract those gorgeous tits from her shirt.

It would be easy to masturbate to these images but he’d discovered masturbation wasn’t effective at all in sating his drive now. He had to have a partner for any satisfaction not just sustenance. All of them had told him they craved sex and Garrett fully understood them now. For them it was as easy as finding another one of their little family and sating their cravings on each other. He wondered if they had known exactly what they were asking of him when this plan was thought up.

Screwing everyone he came across in the course of his day was bound to raise suspicions. Since Anders had to remain with the others there were few options. If he didn’t want to make more succubi and incubi his options were down to taking men. Garrett certainly didn’t have a problem with that but it wouldn’t do anything about this pressing need to knot that was only getting more pressing.

“Are you quite finished mentally undressing me Mr. Hawke?”

Her voice cut through clutter in his mind. He smirked at his professor and gave his cock a quick squeeze before folding his hands on the desk in front of him. “To be perfectly honest Ms. Trevelyan no. I wasn’t.”

A titter rippled through the room but Garrett watched Ms. Trevelyan closely. Rather than a frown or a stern expression she smirked. She crossed her arms under those impressive breasts, only drawing his attention away from her face. Tearing his gaze away from her tits he saw her smirk had broadened.

“As much as I appreciate being admired,” she said evenly. “If you could keep your mind on history for the next 23 minutes it would be appreciated more.”

“After class?” Garrett asked leaning forward.

“If you’d like to go jack off in the men’s room that’s your right,” Ms. Trevelyan replied. “I would try to at least not get caught at it however.”

Laughter swelled and died after a few minutes. Garrett took the ribbing he was getting good-naturedly and did his best to pay attention. He was fairly certain this was her last class. It wasn’t his but he could afford to miss it. She was now too good a target to pass up. Anyone willing to fuck him without being compelled had to be taken advantage of.

Class dragged on and Garrett left immediately when they were dismissed. Unseen he followed her through the crowded hall to her office. She sat behind a desk, the door open, and pulled a sheaf of papers from the satchel she carried around. Garrett watched for a few minutes then gently closed the door, letting her see him. Ms. Trevelyan looked up and smirked.

“Mr. Hawke,” she said smugly. “What a surprise. Do you need some help with your paper?”

“Oh no Ms. Trevelyan,” he said evenly. “My paper is coming along just fine. I’m here to finish undressing you.”

“And what makes you think I want you undressing me.” Ms. Trevelyan set her pen down on the desk and leaned back in her chair. “You’re my student.”

“I know,” Garrett said certainly. “Student or not. Those tits must have men and women staring constantly. Greeting you breast first. So being admired isn’t new. Smirking at your admirer is pretty rare I'd be willing to bet.”

“You’ve no idea,” she sighed. She smirked and ran and hand over them. “Most men can’t even tell me what color my eyes are.”

“Green,” he said throwing the lock on the door. “Green like the sea. Very beautiful. Just like the rest of you.”

Ms. Trevelyan hummed and sat up, pulling one arm out of her jacket. “Very observant of you. Won’t your boyfriend object?”

“I’m surprised you know about Anders,” he said after a pause. Garrett stepped over to her desk and started moving papers to the side.

“The magical community here is rather tight knit.” She draped her jacket over the back of her chair and watched him. “He hasn’t been to a meeting in a while. Is he all right?”

“He’s… fine,” he said sliding the lamp over. “There’s been some… issues… lately but Anders won’t mind.” Garrett smirked as he moved a laptop over. “He’d probably want to join us.”

“Are you seriously suggesting this right now?” Ms. Trevelyan asked looking mildly surprised.

“Right now,” Garrett said smoothly. “On your desk. Your skirt around your waist. Shirt off. Bra off. I want to see those boobs bounce and hear your gasps when my balls slap your ass.”

“Maker,” she muttered. “Someone might hear.”

“We’ll have to be quiet yes,” said Garrett moving over a frog full of pens and a little mushroom full of paper clips. “But I simply can’t wait.”

“Celeste.”

She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the chair behind her. He watched as she pulled her arms out of the unimpressive bra underneath. The cups slid away as she turned it and Garrett moved quickly around the desk, meeting her cock first. It poked against her abdomen as he ran his hands lightly over her tits. The areola was dark and pink, her nipples large and erect. Garrett could feel the stretchmarks on the sides of her breasts. If she were turned those stretchmarks would disappear.

She would make a perfect succubus, if a little stereotypical. Men would flock to her tits and she wouldn’t have to spend any energy at all to get them in bed. Her breasts would never start sagging over time. He knew from what little time he’d spent with Bethany and Neria that their breasts were flesh and behaved as such but were also firm. Garrett had spent an entire night playing with Bethany’s big boobs and discovered they didn’t lose shape. Celeste’s tits were definitely her most obvious advantage but her personality and intelligence would also be a boon.

“Garrett,” he said running his hands down her sides. Rather than rucking up her skirt he found the zipper and pushed it down along with her panties. “But you knew that. Don’t worry Celeste. You’ll be fine.”

He gave her a tiny nudge to ease any uncertainty he might have caused with his eagerness. She smirked and he helped her on top of the desk. Her legs spread as she scooted to the edge and leaned back on her hands. Garrett slipped his fingers through her folds and found that he wouldn’t have to nudge her further. With his fingers gently thrusting into her slick core he leaned over and sucked on one nipple.

“Cock,” Celeste sighed. “This isn’t exactly private.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said smirking. No one would bother them but she didn’t need to know that. Garrett slipped his dick through her labia and into her core and sighed in relief. “Down onto the desk Celeste. I want to see them moving.”

“Nice and hard,” she whispered. “Yes.”

Garrett needed no further encouragement. Her head hung over the other side a little and he gripped her hips firmly. Full mounds of flesh spread on her chest but didn’t disappear like some women’s did when they lay flat. Garrett wondered idly how many hands it would take to cover one of her massive tits and watched as he pulled out and slammed home. Celeste groaned softly, her tits jouncing and jiggling. He set a fast pace and again thought of what a beautiful succubus she’d make.

Holding her hips tightly he pounded into her as fast as he could, eyes never leaving the bouncing spectacle that had begun this. Celeste moaned and arched her back. Her fingers clawed at the desk and her legs wrapped tightly around his. Tension grew quickly but he was too focused on his completely willing partner.

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted. “Anders would love this.”

Celeste groaned rather loudly and Garrett widened his invisible glamour to encompass the room. Flesh slapped together, Celeste continued to groan and took gaspy breaths in between. Garrett watched her tits move with every thrust. She rose up on her elbows and looked him straight in the eye.

“Harder Garrett,” she ordered breathily.

“Maker…”

Garrett slammed their hips together and her head dropped between her shoulders. He pulled out and slammed home again spurred on by her tits more than the soft groans now. They moved up and back down, the nipples still erect. Harder and faster, entranced by her breasts and the simple act of sex that he craved, Garrett’s knot swelled in a sudden orgasm that had both of them screaming.

The room fell deathly silent save for two sets of panting breaths. Garrett carefully kept their hips flush as he leaned over her, feeling her super tight walls around his extremely sensitive knot and watched Celeste closely. Her chest heaved and he couldn’t help pressing his lips to that flesh. She didn’t look concerned but he thought that might change rather rapidly.

“Maker…” she panted. “That was… incredible. But… what the fuck. It’s… big. And it wasn’t _that_ big.”

“Celeste,” Garrett said as evenly as he could. “Look at me.”

Her head came up and her eyes widened. “Garrett, what are those.”

“Horns,” he said. “I have a tail too. I’m not human. In about six hours, you won’t be human either.”

“What are you…” Celeste began as she tried to move away from him.

“Don’t move,” Garrett said nudging her a little. “You’ll tear us both to shreds.”

Her movement subsided and she frowned deeply. “Answer me. What are you?”

“I’m an incubus.”

“Oh Maker.”

“My brother turned me. Just like this.”

“Your… brother?” A look of disgust settled on her face. “Your brother… you… Maker.”

“Yes Celeste. My brother fucked me but he wasn’t my brother. He’s an incubus too. He knotted me. Filled me full of his cum. Even now I’m still squirting inside you. Filling up your womb with _my_ cum. It can’t be stopped. _You will become a succubus_.”

“Why me?” she said after a long pause.

“I just wanted to fuck,” Garrett sighed. “I crave sex. I feed off of some of the people I fuck but you were just fun. Supposed to be. I didn’t mean to knot but… damn it felt so good I just… wasn’t paying attention.”

“I’m… flattered.” Celeste chuckled after a moment. “It was pretty amazing.”

Garrett snorted and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I truly am. But since this can’t be stopped, maybe you can help me.”

“Help you?” she said lying back down on the desk. “How?”

“Well. It won’t matter if I knot you after you’ve completely turned. If we move in together we can fuck all we like without raising suspicions. And… maybe you could help me free my family from the incubus that started this mess.”

“Your family?” Celeste rose up on her elbows again, frowning.

He straightened and held her hips tightly, keeping them flush while he pulled the chair over with a foot. “It started with Carver’s girlfriend. Stefan demanded she bring him a woman and she chose Bethany, my sister.” Garrett motioned her up and held her tightly. Celeste gasped and he grunted as his knot shifted inside her as he sat on the chair. “Stefan demanded another woman. Neria and Beth wanted a brother however and he eventually gave them permission to find one.”

“Anders?” she said softly.

“Anders,” he agreed sadly. “How…”

“Your reaction when I asked earlier. Your expression… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve pulled you into this by being careless. Anyway. Stefan’s done something to their minds. They didn’t remember anything beyond him to begin with but Anders changed that. Neria remember Carver and couldn’t stay away. Stefan. He… found out and...” Garrett closed his eyes and forced back the anger welling up. “Beat the shit out of Carver before he raped him and turned him too.”

“You were turned to free them from this Stefan?”

“Yes. All four of them assured me there was no way I could face him as a human and walk away with my wits intact. I haven’t seen any of them for a month though because he’s so controlling. I don’t think whatever plan they had is working very well.”

Celeste settled a little more comfortably on his lap. “Well Garrett. Maybe we need to figure out just what sort of a world we’ve been flung into.”

“What?”

“Knowledge is power,” she said seriously. “You’re a good student and Anders always spoke highly of you at the meetings. I’m angry but I believe you. This Stefan has kept them ignorant. If we are going to free your family, we need to know what he’s not telling.”

Garrett smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to punish me later. Right now you need to sleep. We’ll be in my apartment when you wake and you’ll be starving.”

She slumped against him, her breasts squashed against his chest, her head at an awkward angle they were so big. He wadded her coat from the back of the chair and gently straightened out her neck, stuffing the coat under her cheek. Garrett knew he was going to enjoy those tits and he hoped she wouldn’t be too harsh with him. The thought of not being alone any more lifted his spirits more than anything else had since the last time he’d seen his only true love.


End file.
